


anniversaries

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård and Vegard have to celebrate two anniversaries in one day but Bård doesn't want to do that. How will he persuade Vegard into doing what he wants to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	anniversaries

Fourteen years. Fourteen years since the brothers ventured out into the world of showbiz. And what a long way it took them, look where they ended up! They did concerts, talk shows, radio hostings, the list goes on and on. And that is why Calle decided it was a good idea to host a party in celebration of their longtime success.  
But what calle didn't know was that he planned the party the same day that the brothers were celebrating their own anniversary.

Fifteen years ago when Bård and Vegard finally moved out of their parents house and got their own apartment together, they we're able to let their love for eachother grow. Before they were on their own they had to constantly limit their affection so no one would suspect, sometimes they would even act out fights when people were commenting on their lack of yelling. It was so exhausting now that Bård looks back on it. 

He still remembers the day when everything in their first apartment was furnished and he decided to get Vegard a kitty. He didn't really care for cats, he was more of a dog person, but he knew how much Vegard loved them. Whenever Vegard and Bård went by a pet store Vegard would peak in the window and giggle when he saw a cute kitty. Bård remembers seeing how Vegards whole face would light up and his nose would scrunch up when He was playing with the cat through the glass. His eyes would shine bright with life and had a warm chocolatey glow, but then he would look at the price and sigh as he stepped away. Bård remembers looking at the price, trying to memorize it. He saved up ten NOK whenever they made a show, he kept it hidden under the bed in a locked box. In a few months afterward he finally got the cat. It was a cute little orange thing that didn't quite have its balance yet; Vegard is going to love it, he thought.  
When he came back home with the cat, Vegard squealed like a little kid and kissed both the cat and Bård repeatedly. They named the cat Bozo together cause he always sauntered around like he owned the place just to trip over his own feet.  
Vegard was so excited and if Bård could see him like that every day he would because then he felt like he accomplished the task of being a good brother.

Its years later now, the cat is still alive which gives them a reason to tell people why they are still be living together. They bought a newer apartment because with their success, they can afford it.  
"I just got off the phone with Calle, he said that Magnus is bringing the beer, so we don't have to. But I still want to bring something, its only fair to so I told him we're bringing a cake" Vegard called from the kitchen.  
Bård, lazily changing channels on the tv sighed dramatically, "Don't bother bringing anything. Its a party for us anyway." He got up from the couch and headed to the refrigerator.

"And don't fill up on snacks before we get there and not eat the dinner that Calle's wife so generously cooked for us, its rude" Vegard bantered while putting the clean plates back into the cabinet. 

"Yea yea I know" Bård sighed and walked behind him. He slowly snaked his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I just wish the party was on another day." He whispered in his ear then kissed the back of his neck. Vegard leaned back on him and hummed in agreement.  
"Yea but Calle planned it already, its too late to cancel." He traced his hands over Bård's on his stomach.  
Bård rolled his eyes, "but Vegard, I figured that since its our anniversary we could spend it together, alone."  
"Mrew" the cat sounded in the background. "Look, even the cat agrees." Bård laughed in his ear. Vegard giggled, "well Bozo is just saying that so we can give him more attention." 

"Maybe we should," he mused. Vegard could feel Bård's breath hitting the back of his neck and hands move lower down his thighs. He inhaled deeply and reached his hands behind him to touch Bård, anything on Bård.  
He pressed his body closer to Vegard and sucked on his ear lobe. "Maybe I can show you what you can't get at Calle's house." He said lowly in his ear. Vegards breath quickened. The hands moved back up to Vegards shirt and slipped under it. He traced his hands in his chest hair and back down again. "Hmm. Maybe I can show you how to really celebrate." 

Vegard would have almost snickered but he couldn't really think straight with all the touching. He then felt his belt being unbuckled. "Bård, we're still going no matter what." He breathed. Bård chuckled and Vegard felt the chest in back of him vibrate. "Yea, we'll see about that."  
The belt slipped out of the loops one by one and soon was replaced by fingers unbuttoned his jeans. He grinded between Vegards ass and grunted in his ear. "If we're going to make a mess- ugh," He groaned when the hands found its way down to his bulge and griped it firmly. "We should at least get out of the kitchen" he breathed out a shaky moan.

"Oh and why is that, you don't want to clean up another mess?" he spurred in his ear and stroked his length.  
"-Or do you think it will be more comfortable to be fucked if you're on a cushion." He growled and grinded him hard against the counter. 

Vegards jaw hung open in a soundless moan. "No- I just think it would be safer. You know, without... knives and- Ahh" his hair got tugged on light my forcing his head further back.

"Or you can turn around." Bård growled lowly in his ear. He let go of Vegard who turned around slowly with stained red cheeks and addams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

"Well look at you, you pretty little thing." he awed. "All sweaty and delicous" He gripped his chin and pried his mouth open with his tongue.

Vegard whined a little at the intrusion but then it quickly turned into a moan as Bård explored his mouth. They both yearned for any skin on skin contact and was soon ripping clothes off eachother, all the while attempting to keep kissing. 

It didn't really work out though when Bård pulled over Vegards sweater and the fabric awkwardly broke up their kiss. They both sputtered out the fabrics fibers on their tongue and giggled. Bård watched as Vegards eyes squinted and nose crinkled as he doubled over in laughter. Vegard slowly stopped though when he noticed Bård stopped laughing with him and wrinkled his brow quizzicaly, "what?" Bård just gazed down at him lovingly, "I love you." He said and laughed again, wrapping his arms around him. Vegard shyly replied back "I love you too." 

They both weren't ones to express their thoughts and feelings but Bård couldn't help but not confess his love for his brother when he smiled the way he did when he was content and full happy.

"Now where were we? Oh I know." Bård pinched Vegards butt cheek which caused a yelp from the other man. "What was that for?" Vegard cried as he rubbed his sore butt. "I couldn't help it, it's too juicy." Bård giggled and held up his fingers in front of Vegards face. 

Vegard smirked and grabbed the fingers, guiding them to his mouth. Bård just stood there in amazement and let his pointer finger and middle finger get a generous amount of saliva on them from that talented pink tongue. He fixed his gaze back to Vegards eyes and found them already staring at him, judging him with dark lustful eyes. "Go on." He heard Vegard say as he took off his boxers as did Vegard. Bård's cock sprang free and he watched Vegard turn back around slowly to spread his legs. "Well look who's eager to get started." He gripped Vegards hips and forced them more outward. Vegard leaned onto the counter for support as his ass was being played with. "Like a needy little bitch." He slapped his butt cheek lightly and Vegard groaned. Bård's clock twitched at the sound and gently massaged the redefining area. 

Then he was back to Vegards ear. "Tell me, Vegard. Do you like being a needy bitch?" He gripped a lock of Vegards hair which caused a whined from the shorter man. "Do you?" He asked again. Vegard was only able to nod when his mouth was soon taken over by his brother's. Their lips worked together in a single unit as it matched Bård's grinding, the way it just traced up and down the crack, threatening to enter. 

Then he pulled his mouth away,"I didn't hear you, Vegard. If you're not so needy as I thought you were, then I guess you can wait until this silly little party is over" He said simply. 

"No, no! I can't wait!", he sobbed. "I am needy bitch." He said shamefully. "Good boy." Bård rewarded him with a sudden finger intruding his hole, working its way in. Vegard let out a shaky gasp and winced a little at the uncomfortable pain. He gripped onto the counter with knuckles turning white. 

Bård left his ear and instead headed down, kissing and licking all the way until it reached its destination. Vegards back arched and moaned when he felt a wet tongue trace down the crack and then stopped. He pulled his finger out of him and Vegard let out a disappointed moan.

"Why did you stop?" He breathed. "Be an obedient little bitch and turn around" Bård said in a mocking voice. Vegard quickly turned around and mat Bård kneeling on the floor in front of his erect member. His clock twitched in anticipation of what Bård had planned next.

"Impressive." Bård confessed as he stared at the cock in front of his face. "Almost too impressive to not touch" He said with a sly smile before he took him all in. Vegard needed his hands in his hair as he felt his legs wobble when Bård's tongue traced a pulsing vein in his cock. "Oh my fucking God! Bård! Oh fuck!" He cried as Bård bobbed his head and massaged his balls in one hand and squeezed the base with another. "Your so fucking good, shit!" He moaned. 

Bård grazed his teeth up and down his cock in slow, repeated motions. He then took him whole again and hummed loudly, sending vibrations through him causing a louder moan. "Oh fuck, I'm about to come now Bård. I can't hold it in anymore." He sobbed loudly. Bård dug his nails into Vegards thick thighs. He gripped his hair tighter and began thrusting up into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat repeatedly in erratic motions. 

With his chest heaving, he finally looked down at the owner of those wonderfully talented lips and met a pair of glassy eyes with tears streaming down and hair falling all over his face. His cheeks were stained a bright red which matched the color of his puffy lips, sucking so hard that all of the built up saliva started running down his chin. 

That one quick glance took Vegard over the edge as hot white cum started spurting into Bård's mouth, where he held him there by this hair until his high declined and he was able to see again. 

Bård sputtered and flinched but couldn't move for how strong of a grip Vegard had on his hair. So he lapped it up and milked him through his orgasm and swallowed hard. He shuddered at the bitter taste as Vegard slowly unwound his hands in his hair and breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm his pulse. 

Vegard blinked around a few times and found his brother still on the floor, so he followed. He held onto Bård and kissed his face all over, "I love you, I love you" he repeated over and over again. Bård just looked at him quizzicaly. 

"You think it's over? We're not done yet, Vegard." He breathed out and stood up. Vegard looked up at him from the floor questioningly. 

"It's my anniversary too, you know." Bård explained and helped Vegard up. "So if want to fuck your tight little ass I can."

Vegard just stared at him and felt his bodily lift to the table top. "I don't think it's really fair, Vegard that you get all the attention while I stand here not doing a single thing to help myself out." He whispered in between sucking on his brother's neck. His addams apple bobbed. "You and your sweet moans, or the way your hair falls in your face.." he sucked harder on his collar bone which would leave a spot later. "Oh how I wish I could just take you raw with those sounds emitting from your mouth." His brother whined and spread his legs further on the table while he stood between them, caressing his delicate skin. "It would pleasure me deeply when I can finally fill you up." 

He was now sucking on Vegards chest, teeth grazing over his nipple. "Oohh," Vegard gasped. "Who says you can't come twice." Bård said with a sly smile. "I'd like to see it, it would be very entertaining." He whispered in his ear. Then he felt his hips being controlled, they were lifted up then down slowly, repeatedly. His breathing quickened as he felt Bård's cock rub past his and barely enter his hole. Bård laid a firm hand over his chest and lowered his torso down until it reached the counter top.

"I'd like to feel how fucking tight you feel around me." He spread his brother's cheeks further and entered him slowly. "Fuck, Bård that hurts. Use the lube!" Vegard screamed, "no I think you can handle it without lube. But I'll help you out anyway." Bård pulled out of him and spit on his hand, then coaxing it all around his stiff member. "Now let's hear your pretty voice." He cooed down at Vegard, who just laid there blinking rapidly, chest heaving. 

He rammed into him at incredible speed pushing forward, not stopping to hear his brother's screams. "No, Bård stop! Its too much!" He yelled but Bård ignored. 

His eyes then shot open when Bård hit his good spot and his screams soon turned to moans. "Ohh! Bård, yes oh that feels so good!" He encouraged. He wrapped his legs around him and dug his nails into his back. 

Bård let out a huffy laugh and his steady thrusting began to turn erratic. He looked down at Vegard, head looking back, lost in pleasure. "I don't think I can hold it in any longer," Bård grunted and pulled on Vegards throbbing clock with tight squeezes. 

"Oh you feel so good Vegard" Bård cried. He knew his brother was close to the edge cause his muscles started to tighten and his hips bucked uncontrollably, fucking himself on his brother's dick.

He dipped his head down and kissed the man under him hungrily, with teeth chattering and tongues fighting for dominance. "Do you want to come, vegard? Come for me." He shouted. Vegard gave up the resistance and gripped himself, vigorously pulling until he came suddenly. Hot white chum sprayed all over their chests and then Bård came with one final thrust, spilling his seed deep into his brother. 

Both of them lay like that, panting and holding onto eachother. "See how much better it is to celebrate our anniversary here, alone." Bård breathed out and rested his head on Vegards chest. He just laughed while playing with Bård's hair, "Oh we're still going, don't think that this changed my mind. We just got delayed with an unexpected mess in the kitchen." 

Bård sighed, "Alright then I guess you can wait for your present later since you want to party so much." He teased and pulled out of him and got up. "Wait, you bought me a present?" Vegard asked curiously and got up as well, collecting his clothes.

"Well not exactly "bought" but I did plan something." He smirked and wrapped his arms around Vegards neck. "And now that I got all dirty for nothing I have to clean up." He pecked Vegards cheek then looked into his eyes, daringly, "unless you want to help me clean up." Vegard dramatically hummed, "Oh I might consider that deal." He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea it's shit bye


End file.
